Finding Mrs Right
by angelsfanili
Summary: "Bella, why don't you tell the camera why you are on Finding Mrs. Right." Ha! "My best friends are experts at forging signatures, know all my personal information, and we made a deal." Edward is on a game show looking for "the one", Bella reluctantly agrees to be a contestant. Will the green-eyed prize change her attitude towards winning? AH. BxE
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I can't wait to start this story with you guys! I hope you enjoy my first chapter!**

**BPOV**

I heard my best friends before I saw them. Alice was speaking 100 words a minute, and Rosalie squealed in agreement. I immediately feared the worse; shopping sprees, Bella Barbie, waxing my-

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed as she swung open the door with that stupid _emergency_ key, interrupting my painful thoughts. Before I could greet either of my uninvited guests, Alice continued to talk. "Guess what's coming to Forks?!" I don't know why she ever asks questions. She never gives me time to answer. "Finding Mrs. Right!"

Much to my embarrassment, Finding Mrs. Right is very much a tradition in this household. It's actually the foundation of this threesome's friendship. When we were in high school, we had actually never talked, despite sitting next to each other in three classes. It wasn't until Mr. Greene plumped us into the same group for our English project. Upon this, we actually discovered all our guilty pleasures- including Finding Mrs. Right. I was thrilled that our small town would attract so much publicity.

"No way!" I squealed. Rosalie was nodding her head profusely, her blond locks flowing with each movement.

"They are gonna allow women to sign up to be a contestant!" Rose explained.

_Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's happening here…? _Alice shot a look to Rose, who quickly changed her tune. Something is definitely up. Maybe they want to sign up? No, that's not possible. Rosalie is head-over-heels for my brother and Alice has "predicted" that her man will come with a sign- something that is in short supply in our little town.

"Wanna go see what the contestant looks like?" Alice asked a little too nonchalant. Rose looked at her nails and shrugged casually.

"You guys are planning something. I know it. I'm not going to be part of some game show where a man is so conceited that he thinks he should have ten women chasing after him!"

"C'mon. Let's at least go check out the competition." Rosalie grabbed my arm and dragged me out of my house.

I didn't mind checking out who would be on my most favorite TV show- what can I say? It's my guilty pleasure! Having that inside scoop- knowing who will be a contestant before the rest of the nation does! Ugh, it's thrilling.

The only problem was the fact that my two loving, adoring best friends just happened to be extremely scandalous. Everything that they did was because they had a plan. Even back in high school! Rosalie used to insist on our sleepovers, study groups, what have you, take place in my house. Where she would have a perfect view of my big brother and flirt with him shamelessly. Alice used to make me take longer routes just because she wanted me to run into a guy.

These girls knew what they were doing. I always had to be on my toes.

"Some of these girls are so trashy." Rosalie said as we approached Forks Park, where a canopy covered a booth. It read "Finding Mrs. Right Contestant Sign-Ups," and dozens of women swarmed it.

The crowd of people was starting to unnerve me. I hadn't expected anything in Forks to attract so much attention, so I turned around.

Or, at least I tried to turn around. Alice and Rosalie both grabbed an arm and dragged me towards the mob.

I fought, oh believe me I did. But these girls kept their incredible bodies because they absolutely loved the gym- and I loved pizza. I really wasn't a match.

Rosalie was right- these women were dressing provocatively- especially for this always-raining state. Suddenly, Alice's small hands life my arm and was replaced by Rosalie's. I turned to watch Alice go up to someone, probably the producer, and hand him paperwork I had never seen before. After Alice pointed towards me, and the producer sized me up, they both grinned and shook hands.

What was happening?

_Don't struggle, Bells, you'll only make it worse for yourself. Just wait for your chance to escape…_

Alice practically skipped back to where Rosalie held me captive. "The producer thinks she's a fox! She's definitely in!"

"Yay! Oh my gosh! We have so much to plan! Her clothes, her make up-"

"Hello?! 'Her' is right here!" I was annoyed. Unfortunately, I was painfully aware of what had just happened. Alice realized I was here and decided to confirm my assumption.

"Bella, you are going to be a contestant on Finding Mrs. Right!" Alice cheered, oblivious to the horror that was evident on my face.

There was no way in hell that I was going to compete for the heart of a shallow man against catty women!

**EPOV**

I couldn't stand it anymore! If Jasper clucked one more time I was going to- _BOK!_

"That's it!" I declared. "You're on! Loser has to sign up for that stupid show, winner gets the last of Esme's fettuccini in the fridge." And then I shook my fate away.

I was buzzed, but perfectly aware of the rules and consequences of the bet.

Whoever was willing to run through the parking lot the longest would win. Oh, did I mention that we were supposed to be running butt-naked?!

That's right. Eddie Junior gets to enjoy the freezing cold, wet pavement, and possible stranger ogling. It was almost one in the morning, so the K-Mart parking lot was fairly empty. A couple cars here and there, but no one should intrude on this brotherly activity.

I stripped down to my birthday suit, threw my clothes in the car as Jasper did the same thing.

Jacob, the mastermind and referee chugged on a beer before announcing that the bet has begun.

Jasper cheered to the sky and took off, hands in the air, completely wasted. I, on the other hand, was hunched over and using one hand to cover myself as I stumbled on the cold floor. Jacob barked out laughter and allowed some howls to fills the night.

It was fun, it was stupid, it was memorable.

I slowly became less and less worried about societal rules, and began to enjoy the wildness of this night. I had never been one to break rules, let alone laws. Then again, I had never been one to let loose and fully enjoy myself.

Sure, it was reckless, it was illegal, and it would give my mother a heart attack if she found out, but I was finally free.

Right when I was starting to enjoy the stupidity of the night, Jacob honked the horn and that was when I toppled into an old lady. Jasper made stupid cat calls as he ran back to the car. I helped her up and started apologizing profusely, but she was not a happy camper.

"Young man! I will call the cops! I will!" That was when I turned around and practically dove into the car.

"Go!" I shouted at Jacob, who was laughing hysterically. I slid on my clothes as quickly as I could as the woman made her way towards us.

"I can't. Jazz isn't in the car yet." Jake answered, and Jasper opened the door and smugly slid inside, not even caring that his schlong was still uncovered.

Shit.

"You lost, big brother." He began to hum the theme song to Finding Mrs. Right.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! I love suggestions as to what I should do with my story! I've already written the next chapter so hopefully I can update soon! **


	2. Who's Who

**AN: I never update so quickly so enjoy this chapter!**

**I've always wondered if I've ever passed by one of you guys. Imagine that this whole time that you've been falling in love with this story, that you and I are friends and you could've been asking for spoilers before I ever posted it! Maybe we're neighbors? Maybe you hated me in high school? Maybe you sit in front of me in our class. I don't know why I thought about this. Just a random thought that I wanted to share with you lovely readers. **

**BPOV**

"Bella, you are going to be a contestant on Finding Mrs. Right!" Alice cheered, oblivious to the horror that was evident on my face. Now, I've never been one to swear, but all I heard were curse words exploding in my head.

Instead of giving into the crude vocabulary, I simply barked out, "No."

My friend released her grip and the both of them turned to face me. They've always done this to me- they both turned on me to guilt me into doing what they wanted. But not this time.

"Bella, this could be good for you." Rosalie started.

"How? How will spending weeks with terrible people be even remotely beneficial?" I challenged.

"You don't know that everyone in that house will be horrible." Alice suggested.

Rosalie added, "Yeah. You never know the amazing connections that you can make…"

"I doubt that I would want to form any friendship with anyone that voluntarily agreed to compete for one man. Girls are vicious- they'll be nasty, we have _watched_ the terrible things they'll do as they try and get their prize. Need I remind you that their goal isn't even true love! It is women that are looking for their ten minutes of fame!"

"Bella, it could be an experience. An adventure. When's the last time you've done anything that's made you feel daring?" Rosalie asked softly, knowing where she was hitting me.

I tried not to wince, but it did hurt. All my life, I lived as the cautious Chief of Police's daughter. I have never done anything that… is worth remembering. They both knew that I'm scared of living my life in the same dull ways that I have been. I didn't want to be so… by the book anymore. I didn't want to be afraid of living anymore.

The girls must have taken my silence as doubt because Alice chimed in, "If you do it we won't do Bella Barbie or make you go shopping with us for a month!"

That was all I needed to hear. "What the hell! I'll do it." I said, hoping I wouldn't regret it. This can just be something fun to do. Something.

My friends squealed and pulled me into a hug. That was when I noticed that we were still in the park, with other people judging us for making so much noise.

"Okay, well is there anything that I need to sign?" I asked, a smile on my face. Alice and Rosalie shot me innocent expressions. I felt my euphoria plummet. "What? What did you guys do?"

"Well, honestly Bella, we thought it was going to take a lot longer to convince you- and sign-ups were ending soon!- so we sort of took the liberty of forging your signature on the contract… Filled out all the required information…" Alice avoided my eye contact while Rosalie smiled sheepishly.

They… are impossible.

_They're your best friends._ A smug voice chimed in the back of my head. _Shut up._

**EPOV**

I was lounging in my apartment in California, my feet up on the table and a bowl of Lucky Charms in my arms. Family Guy was on the screen as I tried to enjoy my day off. Usually, I would not bother to remember such insignificant details like the cereal I was eating or the exact placement of my body- but this was a landmark in my life.

After shoveling one more spoonful of cereal into my mouth, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi there. May I speak to Edward Cullen?" The man on the other end asked.

"This is he."

"Mister Cullen! This is Tyler with Finding Mrs. Right! We wanted to let you know that you have been selected to be Season 13s Mister Right. I wanted to know when you and I could schedule a meeting so we may inform you with what being Mister Right on our show will entail." Oh shit. That bet with Jasper was over three weeks ago. I had almost completely forgotten about it. Jasper watched me fill in the paper work to become a contestant for that television show, and I figured that there was a slim shot that I'd even be picked… I was hoping I wouldn't. Tyler seemed to be alarmed by the silence. "Um… Mister Cullen? Are you still there?"

"Er, yes. Yes, I am. Sorry. I just… can't believe this."

"Yes, it's all very exciting! When can we schedule a meeting?"

"I'm free all of today." I didn't really hear myself talk. I was having a sort of out of body experience.

"Perfect! I will have a car sent for you today at 12:30 so we can have lunch. Is that alright?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Then you have a great day. I will be seeing you soon!" And that was when he hung up.

I can't believe this is happening to me.

I dialed my brother.

"What's up?" Jasper asked in a formal voice. Despite the other night's craziness, Jasper is polite and formal. Alcohol just happens to bring up any of the erratic behaviors that Esme had disciplined out of us.

"They picked me." Was all I could say.

"What? Who picked-" I practically heard it click. He let out a burst of laughter. "Finding Mrs. Right wants you to be their contestant?"

I nodded. But when I realized that he could not see me, I gave him a vocal affirmation.

"Wow. Give me the details! I can't wait to find out who the contestants are! Where will it be?" Jasper was extremely excited for two reasons; one- he knew that I was going to loathe every single second. Two- he was weirdly in love with the show. I know he isn't gay, but I always teased him anyways. I had made fun of him the other night, which was the whole reason for him creating that bet.

Well played, karma. Well played.

"I really don't have any information. But tonight I'm going to meet with the producer and we will go over details."

"Dude, Esme is so gonna kill you."

Shit.

The meeting with Tyler went smoothly. Now Jasper and Jacob took up my living room, waiting for the details.

"So it's going to be in Washington. Some small town called Forks. They want the whole thing to be 'nature driven' with 'everyday people'. There will be a house where all the girls will stay in two rooms and I will stay in the other half of the house. I will eliminate one girl a week. I have to pick my favorite qualities in a girl and in a relationship so they can form challenges around them."

"Are the girls hot?" Jacob asked, his eyes wide with hunger.

"Stop drooling, idiot." Jasper threw at him.

"Actually, I don't know what any of them look like. He did give me a DVD that has all of the girls' interviews." I held up the DVD and both of them launched towards it.

Jasper ended up getting it and put it in my DVD player.

The first clip was a black screen with white letters. "Jessica. 20"

"That's young!" Jacob said, disgusted. All of us were in our mid twenties, so I agreed.

Jessica appeared on the screen. "Hi, Edward! My name is Jessica and I know I'm your Mrs. Right!" Her voice was very perky in such a way that it set me off. She had brown hair and blue eyes and was very pretty. But it was obvious that she was much too young for me. "I can't wait to see you in person! I know you're my Mister Right. I saw the picture of you and swooned! You are a hunk! We could do so many fun things together!"

Before she could continue to explain what those fun things were, Jasper shouted "boring!" and skipped to the next contestant.

"Angela. 26."

A gorgeous girl with black hair appeared on the screen. She was shooting in her apartment. "Hi Edward, I'm Angela, I'm twenty-six, and I think I'm your Mrs. Right. I actually grew up in Forks, so I feel as though this gives me an advantage. I am still in school, and continuing until I have a Masters in Biology."

"She's got a sexy doctor thing going on." Jasper said. Jacob nodded in agreement.

"I think she's my favorite so far." I stated. We watched Yesenia, Ilianna, Denise, and Brittany's interviews after that. All four were beautiful enough to be on this show. I liked some more than others, but they all pretty much said the exact same thing.

"Tanya. 23."

"Hi Eddie!" All three of us flinched at the sheer volume of the woman that presented herself on my screen. Tanya was wearing pounds of makeup and revealing clothing. "I know that you would be perfect for me! Imagine how gorgeous our babies would look! Anyways, I like shopping, so we would have to do that a lot. It Is important that you have a job. I also don't like it when other people look at what's mine- so don't let me catch another girl looking or I will flip. I love attention cuz I'ma princess and I want to be treated like one. Okay, honey! I am gonna catch ya soon! Bye Eddie!"

"Well…. That was… Different." Jacob said.

Jazz and I nodded in silence.

"Isabella. 22."

The screen was now showing the most beautiful woman on earth. She had a heart-shaped face, brown hair that framed her face, and the most gorgeous brown eyes. The weirdest thing was that those brown eyes were angry.

"Bella!" A girly but demanding voice scolded in the background. "Introduce yourself."

"Hi camera. My name is Isabella, but I insist that you call me Bella." She looked behind the camera sarcastically, as if to say "are you happy now?"

"Why don't you tell the camera why you are on Finding Mrs. Right?" The voice provoked.

A smile crept up on her face, lighting her face up. My God, she was breath taking.

"My best friends are experts at forging signatures, know all my personal information, and we made a deal."

"Ugh! Bella!"

Bella sighed and looked back at the camera."Fine, Alice. So it's true that I initially was not going to apply to be a contestant and only became one because my best friends submitted my information without my knowledge, however, I agreed towards the end. I don't mean to offend you, Edward, I have seen your picture and you are extremely handsome…" She looked down to try and hide the blush that crept up her cheeks. God, she was radiant. "But I'm honestly just doing this because I was tired of living such a predictable life. I lost someone important to me because of his lifestyle, and I was just so fearful after that. I needed a change." Bella shrugged and then laughed to herself. "By the way, I won't be offended when I leave the first round of elimination. I am just doing this to be adventurous. To be free."

"Good job, Bella!" The voice pulled Bella's attention and she smiled before the screen was black.

_Wow._

Jasper and Jacob talked about their favorites. Jacob liked Ilianna's naturally curly hair, giving her a wild look. Jasper though that both Brittany and Angela were more intelligent-which he found attractive.

All of these girls were extremely gorgeous, and they all wanted me. All but one.

Isabella. This will be my mission to make you mine.

**AN: FUNFACT! I put my name as one of the contestants J He he…. Here's my hint: Jacob thinks my curly hair is sexy! *Sighs dreamily* I wish…**

**Anyways! I hope you enjoyed! Please review! It makes me ever so happy!**

**If you read my inquiry at the beginning of the chapter, please respond! It's just so fascinating to me.**


	3. They Know

**AN: I have so many people that have dedicated themselves to reading my stories, waiting eagerly for the next update for each of them. To all, I so greatly appreciate it! I can't believe people are waiting for me the way I waited for stories I loved. It truly is an honor, guys.**

**Special shout out to Jenny Morgan, who declared herself my number one fan. Can you believe it? Me? A number one fan…**

**Wow.**

**EPOV**

I ran my fingers through my hair, completely perplexed by her reaction. I looked over at Jasper who merely confirmed that this reaction was absolutely not expected. My eyes wandered back to Esme, who was absolutely glowing.

Carlisle stepped into the house at that moment.

"Hello, family- er… What is going on here?"

What a strange scene this must be: his wife was grinning like a madwoman, holding a dish towel in her hands as if it were handed to her by a God, his sons were wide-eyed at the madwoman completely confused. Our hairs also looked as if we hung our head out the window from the numerous times we ran our fingers through it.

"Oh, Carlisle, darling!" Esme danced into her husband's arms. "I have the most wonderful news! Edward is going to find the love of his life!"

Carlisle looked from Esme's dreamy stare to look at me. I watched his eyebrows knit together as he grew more confused.

"Edward is going to be a contestant on Finding Mrs. Right, where he will be- well- searching for Mrs. Right." Jasper explained, somewhat eager to find the reaction he had very much desired. I shot him a look that he strategically ignored.

"Edward, that is completely idiotic!" Carlisle said in an almost-shout. Esme gasped at her husband's reaction and placed her hands on her hips.

"Carlisle, Edward is trying to find someone to spend the rest of his life with! There is absolutely no reason for you to dampen this idea." Growing up, my parents very rarely fought, and when they had, it had always been about things that mattered. I had not expected this to be something they would actually be distraught over.

Carlisle held Esme's shoulders and dipped his head so he could look her in the eyes. My father used to do this whenever he was explaining to Jasper or myself why playing ball in the house wasn't a good idea, or how maybe making mud pies and giving them to girls wasn't the best courting move. It was strange to see him approach Esme like she was a petulant child. "Esme, darling, Edward won't find love on that game show… They are merely women that are conceited and are looking to have a couple of minutes on someone's TV screen. The women he'll meet there isn't who we would like to see our son with." Carlisle brushed Esme's hair behind her hair, and she sighed in resignation.

"I suppose you're right. I just got excited about being a grandma." Esme laughed lightly, and I watched the love in Carlisle's eyes brighten at the sound.

As I envied their obvious love for each other, all I could think about was what Carlisle said. "The women he'll meet there isn't who we would like to see our son with." And how my thoughts immediately flooded with images of Isabella. She was so sincere in her video. I didn't want her to be wrong for me.

My family continued to talk about my participation in the game show, and I decided to hide the thoughts of Isabella before Esme began to hope.

**BPOV**

"Like hell." Charlie grumbled. Emmett stood beside our father, arms crossed over his chest.

They both towered over me.

Having only men in my life was a complete disadvantage at times. Like now- my so-called best friends decided to inform my brother about my debut on the big screen. Of course, Emmett ran immediately to Daddy and told him.

"Dad, I'm old enough to decide whether I want to be on a dumb game show or not." I reminded. I had to keep that little girl squeak out of my voice whenever the two of them decided to gang up against me.

"There's no way in hell we will allow you to degrade yourself!" Emmett said, his hairy eyebrows matching Charlie's to a T.

"It's not degrading. I'm not gonna make out with the guy on national television or anything provocative! I'm just going cuz Alice and Rosalie- _your girlfriend, Emmett_- thought it would be something fun and stupid to do." I was losing conviction.

"Damn right it's stupid." Charlie grumbled at the same time Emmett mumbled, "Oh it's stupid, all right."

I groaned.

I suddenly felt like I was back in high school, asking Charlie if I could go to the dance with one of Emmett's football friends. They both tried to scare me out of going. When that didn't work, they turned to my date. Emmett got the entire team to outcast the poor guy, and Charlie went to their practices to point to his gun and glare.

I didn't have a date to the dance.

The fourteen year-old in me suddenly grew angry for their actions, and I stood up straighter when I began to speak again.

"I already signed a contract. Don't worry too much about it, I'll be out by the first week anyways. It's truly not that big of a deal. It's a week off of work, something fun to try, and free drinks." When they opened their mouths to protest, I held up my hands and cut off their complaints. "That's that."

When they didn't fight back, the fourteen year old stuck her tongue out at them and high fived me.

It was quite satisfactory.

Why doesn't victory _ever_ last long?

I sat on my bed, holding a pillow as my _friends_ (I sneer the word!) begin to pack my suitcase. I hadn't thought out all the conditions before agreeing to be part of the game show. I should have.

All though I had won when I agreed to being a contestant- no Bella Barbie!- I hadn't paid attention to the fact that I had yet to make any proposals when it came to me actually being in the game show. They were packing everything I could possibly need to wear- things that I would have never picked to wear for myself.

Rosalie held up a midnight blue bikini and a groan escaped.

"Oh, please Bella! Stop your moping." Alice scolded as she laid out outfits for each pair of shoe she had just purchased.

"You shouldn't have bought all of that." I complained.

"We can't shop once you get back, Bella. I would hate for you to be seen on public television in some frumpy clothes!" Alice shuddered and she continued to lie out entire outfits, step back to analyze them, and then make any changes she considered necessary.

"You'll be thankful." Rosalie explained. I rolled my eyes at that suggestion.

I saw how little fabric there was!

"So, are you excited, Bella?" Rose asked, folding outfits that Alice approved and packing them away in new blue suitcases.

"I don't know if 'excited' is the proper word… I'm not as horrified at the idea as I had been, however I wouldn't have done this if you hadn't twisted my arm. I suppose I'm just… indifferent."

**AN: Sorry the chapter was so short! I will update soon! Next is the game show!**

**Review!**


	4. The Game Begins

**AN: My most popular story, What Would You Do? Didn't get this many followers by the third chapter. I had like forty- and that's being generous. So, to say that having 80+ followers by my third chapter is exhilarating is an understatement.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**EPOV**

"Wait, wait, wait! What do you mean I have to consult you before I decide which contestants to keep on the show and which ones I want to eliminate?" I asked the producer. Isn't this supposed to be about a _reality_ television show?

"Yes, just to ensure that we keep interesting enough contestants so the viewers don't lose interest." I opened my mouth to protest but he began to rattle on about something else. "You also aren't allowed to show any interest in one woman over another. If one of the contestants decides to give you a kiss, or sit on your lap, you should allow them."

"But what if-"

"I'm sorry, Edward, in the end it'll be your decision. However, we have to ensure that the viewers believe that you are giving everyone the same chance to be your Mrs. Right. They want it to be a competition. They want to be left in suspense." Tyler didn't really look at me as he explained this. Sure, it all made perfect sense in his head, but the thought of being paired with someone that I didn't like was revolting.

"Do girls make a lot of passes and Mr. Right?" I asked. Tyler mistook my question and gave me a knowing smile.

"Oh, yes. Yes they do." He ended it with a wink. "We video tape every single second, and have every single nook and cranny covered with a camera. So don't try and make deals with any of the contestants."

I felt my eyebrows jump up and off of my forehead. Deals?! Tyler laughed at my expense.

"That's right, Mister Cullen. Women will do almost anything to ensure that they can be in just one more episode. With anyone, really." I caught the hint. Tyler uses his position to get into women's pants. And I felt sickened at the idea. He mistook my silence and clapped me on the shoulder. "Okay, Mister Cullen, we will have a camera crew come get you once we've settle all the contestants down."

I walked towards my room on the opposite side of the House from all the women. I began to think of all the women that were here because they just wanted me for the publicity. Would I end up having to pick her as my Mrs. Right? The winning contestant and myself are supposed to have a wedding a year later- that's how long the contract lasts… Until our wedding. I couldn't force myself to pick someone just because it was good ratings.

Jasper had explained to me that the wedding was really what the women watch the show for. I tried to avoid any smart remarks about that, seeing as my goading him I the reason that I'm in this mess. The wedding is paid for by Finding Mrs. Right, and is aired live right after I've chosen my Mrs. Right. It's considered a celebrity even since Tyler is a well-known producer for his many reality shows, and has connections to several different agencies. It's good for the show, I suppose.

Another fear about this show is that what if someone here is actually looking for love? What if someone isn't just using me, and I have to turn her away because of unreciprocated feelings? The idea of breaking a young woman's heart was never pleasant. It was even more horrifying knowing that I would be doing it on national television!

My biggest fear was finding the love of my life. I suppose most would be eager to say they've found the one they would want to spend the rest of their lives with, but not me. Not this way. What if she doesn't love me back? What if she rejects me on national television? What if I chose her, but she doesn't reciprocate my feelings? What if I couldn't chose her for the sake of the ratings?

I pinched the bride of my nose in hope that it would cut off the headache before it continued to fester.

"Hi, Edward, I'll be your hair and makeup artist." Said a stunningly tall blonde with icy blue eyes.

"And I'll be in charge of your wardrobe!" A beautiful pixie smiled at me, with some sort of glint in her eyes.

"I'm Rosalie." Said the blonde.

"And I'm Alice." Explained the pixie.

Were they… smirking? **(AN: BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING!)**

**BPOV**

_Where the hell are they? There is no way in hell that they would miss this._

I entered Alice's house uninvited. Well, I had a key so I guess it's fine.

"Alice? Are you home?" I called out to absolutely no one. I knew she wasn't home because she always waits at the door if she thinks I'm coming, ready to great me.

But she wasn't here. I called for Rosalie, hoping she might be raiding Alice's kitchen since Emmett devours their food.

No one.

I went to Alice's room to see in completely in place. Her bed was made, her vanity was organized, and everything seemed to be in order.

I walked into Alice's walk-in closet, that was at least twice as big as her room, and examined her clothes. That was when I noticed something strange- lice has organized all of her clothing in a very strategic way. She had a wall designated to show. The first row was flats, and they were color coordinated. The second row had a bit of a heel, and they were also color coordinated. The heel size progressed until it came to her tallest heel, and then collapsed into her winter shoes. Alice, God bless her, would never had taken any shoes out without reorganizing them so it seemed as though she hadn't taken anything. There were about six pairs of shoes missing.

I looked at her clothes that hung, coordinated as everything else. _Spontaneous_ _Getaway: In-Door, Cold_ Weather was missing. Seriously, she organized it to that extent.

Alice was gone on a spontaneous trip!

I ran out of the house and drove over to my brother's, hoping to find Rosalie there.

"Bells! Whoa! What's the hustle?" Emmett laughed at my expression. Or maye it was my hair that was flying everywhere. Who cares?

"ALICE IS MISSING!"

"What?" Emmett's eyebrows were scrunched up together. "Oh! No she's not, Bells. Alice and Rosie went somewhere together. They'll be back."

"But the driver for Finding Mrs. Right is gonna be at my place any second! I can't believe they don't wanna send me off!" Now I was beginning to sound like a child. Well, why shouldn't I? It was their whole idea to send me to that freakin' show! Now they can't even give me the courtesy of sending me off? "Where'd they go? When will they be back?"

"I don't know." Em shrugged with a clueless smile. "The girls said I would tell you. So they didn't wanna tell me. Alice is pretty scary, so I didn't want to object." He chuckled to himself.

"They suck." I stated.

"I can only concur when it comes to Rosie." Emmett winked at me, jesting at me with his elbow.

"Ugh. I don't want that type of information, _brother_." It didn't phase me. I have lived with Emmett's jokes all my life. I pouted and sighed. "I guess I should go await the car by myself."

"Awww, little sissy. Don't be sad. Tell you what, I'll come send you off!" I smiled.

"I supposed it'll be good enough."

"Ouch." He feigned hurt. "Rejected by my own blood."

Emmett and I were waiting on my couch when we heard a car pull up. I looked out the window to see an ugly van parked right in front of my house.

"Nice ride." Emmett teased.

"Whatever, it looks just like your car."

"That is not cool, Bella."

I stepped outside to see men with cameras begin to set up in front of my house. One man with a camera on his shoulder ran up to me. "Are you Isabella Swan?"

I nodded.

"Great, we are going to set up to catch you walking up to the limo."

"Limo?" I looked at the van, holding back a laugh. Maybe that was his nickname for his van?

"Yes. It will be pulling up shortly. There are other contestants in the limo, you were the last one to be picked up since you live closest to the destination." He explained quickly. Then it began to rain and he jumped onto my porch and under the shelter. "Boy it sure rains a lot here."

"Are you kidding? This is a clear night for us." I watched as the camera crew began to cover their equipment from the rain as they set up. "What do you mean I was the last one to be picked up? Isn't the show supposed to have Forks contestants?"

"No, we just used this as our small town." I nodded. "We actually hardly ever pick contestants from the town we set up in. Tyler must have liked you."

"No, my friends just are great at convincing."

Then the limo pulled up and Emmett whistled. It was a gorgeous limo. I was vaguely aware that my reaction was being recorded. At least, until the cameraman asked me a question.

"So, Isabella, are you hoping to be Edward's Mrs. Right?"

"I'm just in it for the free booze." I laughed. Em bellowed behind me, making the cameraman jump.

"Well, that's a first." The cameraman chuckled. I smiled at him and opened the door, where women and more cameras watched me. I turned back to see Emmett smiling.

"Bye, Em!"

"Bye, Bella!"

"Let Alice and Rose know I'm going to kill them when I get back!" He gave me a thumbs up and I closed the door behind me.

Everyone was watching me. I felt my skin flush red.

"So, is that your boyfriend?" A strawberry blond asked me with a hint of jealousy in her voice. The girl was gorgeous. That's when I realized that all these women were gorgeous. I must look to average. She must be shocked to think that I could land a stud like my brother- ew, that was weird.

"No. Actually, he's my brother."

Most of them nodded as if that made all the sense in the world. Yes, they couldn't believe that I was with him.

"Well, you should introduce us." She said with desire in her eyes and others nodded in hunger. I decided not to mention this to Rosalie. I'd hate for there to be a mass murder during the competition. I knew I'd be framed. I can see the headlines now: _Competition Gets Forked By Isabella; A Small Town's Blushing Brunette Kills for the Win._

Okay, maybe I've put a little too much thought about mass murders.

"What do you think Edward's like?" One of the girls with large fake eyelashes on. I'm all for enhancing natural beauty but that was just distasteful.

"I hope he enjoys the beach!" One of the girls sighed.

"A condo on the beach! My dream!" Another squealed.

The women talked over one another to explain their dream man- well, not really their dream man… More like what their dream man comes with. I couldn't believe that they talked so freely about the materialistic things they viewed as necessities for a man to have. The cameras were right there! Shining a bright light in our faces.

"I hope he's got the full package." The strawberry blonde said, raising her voice so it would be heard amongst the chatters. She gave everyone a suggestive smile and that caused most of the women to burst into a fit of giggles.

When they began to talk about their ex's packages, I was officially done with the competition. I can't believe I was going to be branded as one of these girls! Why did I let my friends talk me into this?

"What's your name?" A pleasant voice asked timidly. I hadn't noticed that I'd been sitting next to this woman until she finally spoke out. She gave me a pleasant smile.

"I'm Isabella. But please, I prefer Bella." I shook her hand.

"I'm Angela. Angie is fine. Maybe we can bunk together?"

"Bunk? Oh yeah. I forgot that the contestants have to share rooms." I agreed with Angela's proposal, and that was when the rest of the contestants quieted down only to accuse us of making alliances too early on in the game.

As they all began to form alliances, we pulled up to a huge house.

I was closest to the door because I was the last one to get in, so I was the first to get out.

The house- if not a mansion- was absolutely beautiful. If I hadn't been so terrible at math, I would've been an architect. Buildings fascinate me. The walls were all white, the paneling was wooden, and there were huge glass windows. This hadn't been in Forks just a couple of weeks ago. Nothing so beautiful had ever seen this dumpy little town.

I was going to live here for the rest of the week. I was completely thrilled.

I was so mesmerized by the building that I was only aware of Edward's presence when the girls began to squeal and make cat calls.

Down the walkway was Edward Cullen- the man whose heart these women were here to get. I couldn't blame them.

He was absolutely godly. His hair was in complete disarray and his green eyes were piercing, even in this type of gloomy weather. It was obvious that his hair had been gelled into its disheveled form, but it looked effortless. Edward gave the girls a smile with only half his mouth, and they went into a frenzy. Yes, yes he was gorgeous. There was no denying it. I wasn't going to deny that I was extremely attracted to him.

Luckily, physical appearance isn't the most important thing. _If only my insides would stop doing flips. _I want someone that isn't so full of himself (No matter how just that confidence may be) that I can fall in love with their personalities.

Meeting a man on a game show was not exactly ideal.

When he moved, his muscles flexed. It was effortless, I knew it. He wasn't overly toned like my brother, but fit and built in all the right places…

Okay, so I guess I can at least admire him while I'm here!

"Welcome ladies! I'm Edward, and I'm here because I'm searching for Mrs. Right." Edward explained, his voice so soft that I felt the velvet wrap around me. Oh gosh. I had never felt so flustered because of a man. I felt my face become red as Edward continued. "You will be staying in this House in order to compete for my love and our dream wedding." I don't know if my own feelings tainted the way I took his words, but I could have sworn that there was disdain. "Each competition will be based off of aspects I find desirable in a woman. The last one standing will be _right_ for me."

The girls around me squealed like teens at a boy band concert. I felt very out of place.

"There are eight of you right now, but we are actually going to have our first competition right now."

The girls muttered amongst each other in surprise- me included.

"They never have a competition this early on." I whispered to Angela, who looked frightened.

"I know. We just got here! Some of the girls came in on planes and have jet lag! That's not fair to them."

"Were you flown in?"

"No, actually, I grew up in Forks but I moved to Port Angeles with my ex." Her eyes saddened at the memory. I didn't ask any further questions simply for the fear of upsetting her on national television. I simply patted her back.

"Put your game face on, Angie." I growled a little and tried to make a menacing face. It was not successful because she burst into laughter.

"I have only heard your voices on your videos, so I'm still unable to identify them. To ensure that I'm one step closer to finding Mrs. Right, I have to hear some answers you ladies have for me. I prefer the unprepared answers, so that is why we are doing this competition right now." Edward announced. He led us to a side house that was hidden behind the massive mansion. He stood in front of it, the cameras always following, and he explained that inside we would go in one by one to answer one question. "I will be waiting inside for the first one."

With that, Edward left. And the panic set in.

_Oh God, what on earth was he going to ask? What on earth am I going to say?_

The only thing that comforted me was how little I cared about winning this show. The more I thought about going home to my bed, to Emmett's teasing, the better. By the time my name was called to enter the house, I was completely relaxed.

I could do this.

**EPOV**

I sat in the comfortable Love Seat, facing the cameras and a big red timer as another contestant opened the door and sat on her seat. There was a curtain that only allowed me to view her profile.

I asked the same question yet again. "What traits are admirable for your boyfriend/husband to have?"

"Well, I love it when the guy's pretty chill. Like, I can't have him all up in my business. I am a social butterfly, and I can't just have him keep me in a cage." Said an overly perky voice. I knew it was Jessica.

"So, you're saying that you want trust from your partner?" I asked. The talks were supposed to last for at least three minutes.

"Yeah, I suppose! I mean, I know it'll be hard cuz I get hit on all the time, but I won't act on it."

"You're faithful, then?" I pushed.

"Oh yeah! For sure." I looked at the curtain to see the shadow nod her head excessively. She continued to ramble on about the parties she goes to, scenes she's expected to be seen at, and how I could accompany her if she didn't have to stay by my side- she is a social butterfly afterall.

"Okay, thank you contestant seven." Jessica walked out.

I knew I hadn't heard her voice yet. I was still doing this to hear her voice. To get all those other nasally voices out- especially Tanya's.

I watched Isabella's figure stumble towards her seat. She cursed quietly enough for no one to catch it- at least no one that was listening as intently as I was. She sat down.

"Hello, contestant eight."

"Edward." She greeted politely.

"What traits are admirable for your boyfriend/husband to have?" I asked. I tuned in, waiting for her answer. She wasn't going to be like all the rest. Some of the girls had given me good answers, but I knew none were going to be like her answer.

She wasn't just another girl.

"Well, a nonfictional one would be superb." She laughed to herself. I watched her figure straighten up and I could only imagine her embarrassment for her answer. "Let me explain, I don't create my own boyfriends, however I read a lot and I just fall in love with some of the characters. They're written by girls and for girls."

How honest. How unique. "So you read a lot?"

"Oh, do I ever! My dream is to one day have a library in my house. Just like in Beauty and the Beast." Her voice was filled with desire. I wanted to continue to ask questions that was ignite more passion in her, but I noticed that the producer saw that my favoritism was noticeable, and that he wasn't overly happy about us straying from the original topic.

"So, do you prefer a well-read man?"

"It'd be nice to be able to talk to someone about all the stories. My friends and brother always tease me about being such a nerd- my nose in a book."

"Any other preferable qualities?"

"Really, just someone that'll make me smile while challenging me every day. That'd be nice."

Time was up. And I was saddened.

"Okay, well, thank you so much for answering those questions."

"Of course." And she left.

Mike, the director, announced that that was a wrap and they began to pack up their camera equipment.

"Edward, we have to discuss who to eliminate." Tyler waved me over. This would be my life for the next eight weeks. Put on a mask of fake interest, break one of these girl's heart, and then do it all over again.

I wasn't ready.

**AN: Who's going home? Who's safe? What's the next competition? Tune in next week to get all these answers and more!**

**Review! They make my fingers type just a little quicker! Let me know if you want to see any specific competitions.**


	5. First Elimination

**AN: I am terribly sorry for the slow pace of my update. I just want you to know that I do have valid reasons, and since I am anonymous on this site, I shall share those reasons. For one, I have lacked inspiration to write, mostly because for the last month now, I have been distraught. I was on the verge of losing my house. I'm only eighteen, working a part-time job while attending college full-time, so I was only able to help with what I had. My parents used my money, and that got us by, I worked as hard as I could to get more hours at work, and I allowed my grades to suffer because of that.**

**It was so hard, waking up and checking my bank account to see that my parents had taken out more money. But, I am extremely lucky! My mother found a job that shall keep us afloat!**

**I was surprised that my last chapter was so long! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**EPOV**

"What? No! Absolutely not." I crossed my arms across my chest and hoped that it would show just completely serious I am.

Tyler did not seem at all phased by my reluctance, and instead talked with a gleam in his eye.

"I know you're not overly fond of Tanya, Edward, however I do believe that she is great for reality television. She can do great things for the ratings." _And then some_, I knew he implied. I had come to find out that the women in the game show were more than eager to get their time in the spot life, even if it's just for a bit- or if the cost was the degradation of their character.

"Look, Tyler, I just can't allow her to stay on this show. She's completely off-putting to me. There's no way I would be able to feign any sort of indifference and especially won't be able to pretend that she's got a chance." I had to stand my ground or Tanya would be stuck on this show. Who knows, at the rate of the _favors_ Tanya pulls for Tyler, she may be a finalist! That simply cannot happen!

Tyler rolled his eyes and stood up. "Edward, don't eliminate Tanya this round. She needs to be in it for television purposes. You can get rid of her soon enough. Eliminate one of the shy girls." He said with a shrug and then turned to leave. "You're on in twenty so start getting ready."

"Edward, do you know who you plan on eliminating yet?" Alice asked excitedly. I was not used to this level of energy radiate off of anyone, really.

"Yeah." I was going to eliminate Brittany, who said practically nothing that I liked about her.

"Ooh! Who?" Alice laid out some dress pants, a crisp white utility top, a green tie and a blazer for me to change into.

"I'm not supposed to share-" I started but then Alice looked at me with wide eyes and a slight pout.

"Look, Edward, I would just tell her. She could get confessions out of anyone." Rosalie said lightly, looking adoringly at her friend.

"Okay, well I want to eliminate Tanya." I started and they both agreed. "But I can't- they won't let me. They say she is great reality TV, plus she does some stuff for Tyler that makes him think she is worth keeping on the show."

"Ew. What a whore." Rosalie said with disgust as she began to do my makeup.

"That's terrible!" Alice concurred. "Why would you keep someone with such low morality on the show? Well, I suppose I know why, but that's still disgusting! So… who are you going to eliminate in her place?"

"Brittany. Her answers were airy." I was relieved to be able to talk about my frustrations while I was here.

I was surprised about the relief in their eyes- maybe they just didn't like Brittany?

Before I could question the reason behind their reaction, Alice pulled me up and looked at the outfit she pulled together and nodded to herself.

"Okay, you look perfect! Go to the living room to make your first elimination!"

**BPOV**

I was standing with other women that were considered my competition in a sparking green dress. I would have never picked it out in a hundred years due to the fact that it had a deeper V than I felt comfortable in and clung to my body like a layer of skin.

Oh, how did I get it then? One might ask. How do you think? Freakin' Alice and her unstoppable nature! I swear, when I put my suitcase down earlier that day, I had nothing but the clothes I had chosen to wear. There were items that I had bargained with Alice to allow me to take to the competition, all pieces she agreed to. And yet, after the blind questions, my suitcase was replaced by clothing articles that screamed Alice.

It was truly stupid of me to believe that Alice might have actually allowed me to get my way about anything really, much less something as vital as a wardrobe.

I suspected that she paid one of the camera men to switch it out. Then again, the clothes could have miraculously changed just simply because Alice was Alice.

I focused on my balance, wearing heals that were not as extreme as Alice could have gone. I tried not to be thankful for her considering my clumsiness, but instead focused on being angry with her trickery.

Stupid, unfair, magical pixie…

I was grumbling to myself when the theme music of the show began to play and the lights were adjusted to ensure the best view of our cleavage. I wasn't over the top in my dress compared to the others. But that didn't make me feel any more comfortable.

The girls squealing alerted me to Edward's arrival as he descended down the stairs.

He looked as handsome as ever.

I realized that I was not at all nervous, completely prepared to be eliminated right off the back. I stood tall and prepared my loser speech to get the cameras afterwards.

"Good evening, ladies." Edward said, cutting off my rehearsal of my loser speech. His green eyes shined under the lighting and green tie. I noticed that we matched in color and wondered how on earth Alice managed to pull that off. "I must say that it was amazing getting to learn a little bit about you all. I found some things you said quite enticing." His eyes had stopped on mine when he said that, a smile dancing in them.

Was he hinting something?

No, all this light was playing with my head. I decided when his eyes continued to glance to each other girl.

"I can't wait to get to know all of you just a little bit better in the next round. But, for now, we must dismiss a friend so I can be closer to finding my Mrs. Right." Edward's eyes landed on mine yet again. I flushed. Was he warning me that I was the one he must eliminate? If so, it's very considerate of him- to allow me to gather my thoughts and prepare myself mentally for the humiliation. I straightened just a little bit more.

"Tonight, I will be handing all but one of you a white rose." Edward explained as the set crew discreetly moved a vase in front of him and then lunged out of camera view. "The first girl I am giving a rose to is the one whose answers intrigued me the most. I feel that we share many similar interests, and I am hoping that we will be able to explore that more." He grabbed the first rose, "Isabella. You may by my Mrs. Right."

For some reason, my name on his lips didn't register. I hadn't expected to be called at all, much less first! So until Angela and Ilianna on either sides of me nudged me, I had not reacted.

When I did, it wasn't very graceful.

I stumbled just a bit, enough to cause the camera staff and the women behind me to snicker. I flushed and met Edward under the dramatic spotlight. He gave me a charming crooked smile before handing me the rose.

I tingled in all the right places. Hey, don't judge! I am a woman after all.

I went over to the spot where we were directed to go in case of being called. I stood there alone, seeing the clear hatred in the other women's eyes. It was something I had expected to happen, but I never thought I would be on the receiving end.

I was the first person to receive the rose.

I was a threat. And they all knew it now.

"The next woman I'm about to call…" Edward continued to call names, one by one until there were only two women left on the other end. Brittany and Jessica.

I didn't know either of them well enough to have a preference of who should stay. So I listened to the others whisper amongst each other about who they believed was going home.

"Could Jessica and Brittany please step forward?" Edward asked and the girls complied.

They both looked terrified. Perhaps I was glad that I wouldn't be going home tonight.

"Both of you are extremely beautiful," Edward explained, ensuring that he look at both of them an equal amount as to not tip any viewers. "But one of you believed in things so drastically than I do, that I could never imagine you as my Mrs. Right. So, with that… Jessica, go ahead and join your friends." Jessica let out a gasp of relief and scurried over to us. Brittany's eyes widened and her lip quivered. "I'm sorry Brittany, but I don't have a rose to give you. You cannot be my Mrs. Right. Please pack up and leave the House."

She nodded, tears now flowing from her face and she went to our rooms.

Edward turned towards us. I could finally see his full expression, and what I saw shocked me. There was no cockiness in his look like most of the contestants. He did not find satisfaction in sending a girl home in front of hundreds of viewers. He seemed, dare I think it, regretful.

If his eyes weren't so full of emotion, you couldn't tell that he was distraught. He plastered on a fake smile for the camera that could have fooled anyone not looking into his eyes.

"Congratulations, ladies. I cannot wait to spend more time with you. Get some rest tonight because tomorrow you will face your first real challenge. Goodnight." He walked off his little pedestal and strode to his room.

For Christ's sake, even his walk was beautiful.

**AN: I know you all have been waiting way too long for such a short chapter. But I realize I needed this chapter to go this way so I could create the perfect story for you all! I will update soon since my best friend/beta has given me a brilliant idea for the next chapter!**

**Leave me your thoughts!**


End file.
